Come a little closer Inuyasha
by Akauma
Summary: Lemony song fic


I dont own anything...

A/N: just something I thought up wile trying to fall asleep with the radio on.

"I swear if you don't shut up!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha who was currently sitting on her bed next to her looking over her shoulder as she tried to do her homework on the computer her mother had bought her for her 16th birthday.

"Hay! Come on that thing is interesting damn it!" Kagome sighed and stood. She walked over to her desk and grabbed her CDs. Maybe she could drown him out. She hoped he would get a clue and perhaps shut up. She sat down again beside him. Popped a cd into the disk drive ignoring his stupid questions about how she made something pop out of the magic box.. And what is the circle thing she put in it. He crawled closer to her so he could look over her shoulder better. A song began to play, he jumped slightly then looked again at the screen in awe of this magic.

_Come a little closer baby _

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose when the mans voice came on. Kagome smiled to herself.. yes! He had stopped talking.

_I feel like laying you down_

Kagome suddenly noticed his breath on the back of her neck. His body so close to her own. She shivered. He noticed but brushed it off as her being cold. She was only in a tank top and shorts after all and the night was a cold one.

_On a bed of sweet serenader where we can work it all out._

She shivered again as he let out a deep breath that washed over her neck and shoulder. He knew she must be cold now. He placed his hands on her shoulders. She leaned back slightly. He began to rub up and down in an attempt to warm her. To bad she was already very worm.

_There ain't nothing that love cant fix_

she looked over her shoulder at him. The intensity of her eyes froze his hands. She couldn't help it when ever she was near him now she felt this way even when she was trying to bandage his wounds. She hadn't meant them to but her eyes had given her away. Or so she thought. But Inuyasha was thick headed and simply refused to believe what he could clearly see.

_Girl its right here at our finger tips_

she let her jaw hang loose as she continued looking at him intensely. His breath caught in his troat. His face reflected the fear his heart felt.

_So come a little closer baby I feel like laying you down_

She pushed her computer off to the side still allowing the song to play and turned around completely. He leaned back. She put her hand on his face slowly caressing his cheek. "Are you afraid of me?" she asked.

_Come a little closer baby I feel like letting go_

"No.." he said with an unsteady voice. Her eyes still intense her body inching its way closer to his. He wanted to believe this was how she really felt but that would make it even harder if it were a joke or he was merle misreading her signals. She slid her hand from his cheek around the back of his neck and the other rested on his chest. "Please don't"

_of everything that stands between us and the love we used to know_

She pulled back as tears filled her eyes. Rejection is never easy even if you kinda expected it. He paused. He hadn't meant to make her cry.

_I wanna touch you like a cleansing rain.. And let it wash all the hurt away_

She felt ugly and worthless. She bowed her head hiding her teary eyes from his sight. He felt terrible he didn't really want her to stop. He took her into his arms she pulled back but he still held on. "Im so stupid" she wailed into his shoulder.

So come a little closer baby I feel like letting go

"Im sorry" he said putting his hand on her head. She stopped crying noticing how childish she was being. She was about to pull away but...

_If there's still a chance then take my hand and we'll steal the wave_

Inuyasha pushed her back gently and lifted her chin. Her heart sparked with hope as he leaned closer to her. He paused an inch from her waiting lips her eyes fluttered closed and she felt his hot breath spread over her lips. He was still afraid she could tell but she waited.

_Off into the night until we make things right_

he touched his lips softly to hers. Seconds after she moved closer pressing harder into there kiss. She wanted to take it slower but couldn't help herself. She was afraid he would change his mind. Or maybe that she would wake from this dream.

_The suns gonna rise on a better day _

Her arms rapped around his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair. He rested one hand on her waist and the other slid from her shoulder down her chest and rested on her breast witch he caressed through her night shirt.

_Come a little closer baby I feel like stripping it down_

Kagome moaned into his mouth and pressed harder against his hand. He raised his other hand from her waist and gently slid the strap to her tank top down her shoulder then did the same with the other hand. He slid it down until it fell past her breasts and lay in folds around her stomach his hand found its way back to her bare breast. They pulled out of there kiss. Both painting and out of breath.

Back to the basics of you and me and what makes the world go round

Inuyasha blinked as if he had just returned to his body. His eyes widened as he realized what he had done. His hand refused to move from her breast. She felt him tense. "Inuyasha" she whispered. Then leaned forward and kissed his neck sliding one of her hands under the collar of his haori spreading it open as her other worked on untucking him. His hands fell from her to his sides. When she had removed his haori all together she climbed further into his lap.

_Every inch of you against my skin_

he was too much in shock to do anything but gasp as she pressed her bare torso against his and her lips found there way up his neck and jaw line. She kissed the corner of his mouth before looking into his eyes. His arm twitched at his sides begging him to hold her and feel her every curve but his mind reasoned that if he did he wouldn't be able to control himself he had to be a genital man until she snapped out of whatever trance she was in. He closed his eyes tightly. She whispered to him. "Inuyasha.. We can stop if you don't want this." her voice cracked when she got to the word stop and a tear fell from her eye she knew he could smell.

_I wanna be stronger then we've ever been_

His hands betrayed him as they slid up her smooth skin from the waist band of her shorts to just below her breasts. His eyes opened and he tossed Kagome from her position on his lap to the bed beside him and he crawled over her kissing and sucking at her collar bone

_So come a little closer baby I feel like striping it down_

In the midst of his frantic kissing and groping he managed to remove her shorts as well as the tank top around her stomach. He still had his Hakama on. He spread her knees so they both could be more comfortable and closer. Kagome wasn't holding back the moans that were coming out anymore they were almost constant. She bent her knees on either side of his hips.

_Come a little closer baby _

There lips met again this time he controlled it completely. Kagome loved the weight of his hips pressing hers into the mattress.

_Just a little bit closer baby_

his hand gripped one of her knees bringing it higher. He pulled out of there kiss and looked strait into her lust filled eyes. He wanted to say it but his mouth wouldn't form the words. What if this was just lust on her part? I love you! His mind screamed but his mouth still refused to form them. She spoke first breaking his struggle for words. "Inuyasha.. I love you."he attacked her mouth again. They both laughed into the kiss. Laughter of relief.

_Come a little closer baby_

She slid her hand between them and pulled at the tie that held his hakama on. With his assistance in only took a second to remove. He stared at her face for a second and she nodded griping his back. He started to push into her slowly. She gripped him tighter as he pushed farther.

_I feel like laying you down_

She was numb and couldn't feel him anymore as he pumped in and out of her tho she still enjoyed the closeness and knew for him it would be better. The next time she was sure she would get more out of it. But she was happy and he was happy That's all she cared about. When he collapsed on top of her they both breathed a deep sigh. "Kagome.. You know that I..? You know don't you?" he still couldn't say the words tho he wanted to as badly as he wanted to live but fear kept it inside.

"Huh?" Kagome said her mind more then a little fuzzy.

"I.. Kagome.. You.. Your very dear to me." she smiled. He smiled back in relief.

"Is my big tough Inuyasha having a hard time in vocabulary class." she said like she were talking to a 1st grader as she rubbed his ear. He frowned at her. She knew it was hard for him but she wanted to make light of it so he wouldn't feel so bad about admitting it to her. She giggled. "Inuyasha.. I love you too." he smiled but his face became serious when a smell hit his nose. Shit. The door knob turned and they both covered themselfs with her blanket. Her mother entered the room and nearly passed out when the site of them hiding there nakedness under a comforter registered in her mind. The look of shear terror on all three of there faces would have been hysterical to any outsider but there was nothing funny at the moment.

SHIT!


End file.
